Magdalene Holmes
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Magdalene doesn't get along with her father at all.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Sherlock. This is going to be my first one-shot. It is honestly the first story I've come up with that didn't turn into something more then a one-shot._

**Magdalene Holmes**

My name is Magdalene Holmes. You would think someone who has a weird name themselves would think twice about giving their daughter such a strange, old fashioned name as they had to have been made fun of themselves. But no, said father had to name his one and only daughter after the family nomenclature. Family traditions can be a pain in the neck sometimes.

Speaking of family, my father is horribly uncool. He's a stiff bureaucrat... whatever that means. I just know him having a job in politics doesn't win me any points in school. Not to mention politics is boring and a bunch of pointless arguing filled with stupidity. I'll also say my father and I don't get along. I frustrate him to no end as I'm anti-social an say things I shouldn't. He keeps saying, "Magdalene, you aren't Sherlock. Please stop acting like Sherlock."

At first I didn't know what my father meant by "don't act like Sherlock". And then people at school asked me if I was related to _the _Sherlock Holmes. It was news to me that such a person existed but it went with out saying that this person was whom dad was speaking about when he talked about "don't act like Sherlock". I also had to surmise that this Sherlock person was most likely my uncle, for who else could he be.

Well, this man Sherlock is a famous detective and that honestly won me bonus points in school despite the fact I couldn't prove whether or not I was related to the man. I never told the other students whether or not I was related to him but let them continue to guess. As I've said, I've always been anti-social and the only reason I cared about gaining points was because I disliked the negative attention my dad attracted to me.

At school I am horribly bored all the time. I make the highest grades... that is except for when a teacher has a vendetta against me for my sharp mouth. Might I also add that I've skipped a few grade levels. Yet another dumb way to stand out. I don't get what the big deal about being very smart is. I would rather be left alone. Actually, I wish I could have been home schooled, but because dad happened to have a standing to keep up I had to go to this really prestigious school. An all girls school I might add.

Being really intelligent means I get bored easily. I play a musical instrument, the piano to be exact. I wanted to play the violin, but for some reason my father hated the idea. But the thing is, the piano isn't much of a challenge so I still get in trouble at school. I'm honestly not doing anything wrong, the teachers just don't like people who don't fit the norm. Makes one wonder why they ever let someone skip grades like that.

Anyways, I got into big trouble at school, the kind of trouble that doesn't just go away over night. My father of curse is not going to be pleased when I get home.

Mycroft Homles was not happy when he got home. His ten year old daughter was sitting in a chair, looking at him as if nothing wrong had happened. Of course, in her mind nothing wrong had happened as she always thought. He had enough problems with his brother, let alone being a single father. The job kept him away from home and there were many times that he thought this was a good thing for his mental acuity. This time was one of them.

Magdalene sat swinging her feet back and forth and the man sat down across from her. "I heard you got in trouble today at school."

"I didn't do anything wrong." The girl responded.

"The school says otherwise as you were sent home early." The man let out a deep sigh. "You know I don't need this Magdalene."

"All I did was work on a massive math problem outside the school building with chalk." The girl responded.

"What you used wasn't chalk." The man muttered. "Coal stains anything it touches and that includes your school uniform."

"White chalk doesn't show up on the paths. It isn't as if the playground is pitch black, so I have to use something that is pitch black to actually show up." As an after thought she added in something else. "Of course, you can always just buy a new uniform. You have enough money. As I said, it isn't as if I was doing anything wrong."

"Magdalene, please stop being like Sherlock. You aren't Sherlock."

"Speaking of Sherlock, who is he."

"You don't need to know." The man sighed, placing a hand on his forehead in frustration.

"I think I do need to know. I mean, his last name is Holmes." Magdalene spoke up, a frown upon her small face.

The man's mouth formed a big oh shape before shutting it. "I don't allow you to watch the news unless it is for a school project. How did you find out about him?"

"Just because I don't watch television doesn't mean my classmates don't. He's a big deal at school you know."

"I see..." The man glared at her. "I don't want you acting like him, let alone going anywhere near him."

"Obviously I already act like him. You made it clear that I do." The girl stated.

"Please just go to your room. You're grounded until further notice." Mycroft snapped.

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" The girl protested.

"Just go!"

That night Magdalene grabbed her backpack and stuffed clothing into the bag. She then grabbed the allowance she had saved up and headed to the door of her room. She grabbed a hat she had bought when she first found out about her uncle despite the fact she thought it rather ugly. It would serve to disguise her but also serve for her other purpose.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking she proceeded to sneak out of the big place. Of course, her father had a high end security system, but when one is bored one does find out the weak points of said system. She then headed to the bus stop. She'd already looked up on the maps at her school and knew exactly which route to take to get to Baker Street.

She arrived there at dawn and looked up at the big brick building. Finally though she went up and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. "Why, hello! Are you here to see Mr. Homes. Why don't you wait in my sitting room until he is ready to see you."

Magdalene sat on the chair. It was a few hours until she was invited to the flat above but she found herself looking at the man. His dark black hair was similar to the hair she had hidden under her hat, except hers was longer. He also had a similar eye color which made her wonder what her father would look like if he didn't take such care with his appearance.

"Now who do we have here?" Another man stated.

"You're not Mr. Holmes sir. I'm not here to speak with you."

"You heard her John, she's not here to speak with you."

"I already knew that." The man named John sighed.

"You didn't act like it."

The man opened his mouth before snapping it shut. Sherlock spoke up then. "I see here we have a fan of mine come to visit. I honestly don't like that hat."

"It has become a symbol Holmes." The other man sighed.

"Now fans fall into two categories. Normally." Holmes spoke up.

"What do you mean normally?" John had a confused look on his face.

"What is your name?"

"Magdalene." The girl spoke up.

"Ahh... well that name isn't surprising."

"You didn't answer the question Sherlock. And what do you mean that the name isn't surprising." The other man frowned at the two.

"Magdalene, you want to explain to Dr. Watson here what I meant by normally?"

"It's different when it comes to children and adults. Normally are the adults. With children they tend to be the children who hero worship a person and dress up like them. That's because most children don't want to stalk and kill their role models." The girl stated.

"That's..." John paused for a few minutes before shaking his head. "So you're the kind of fan that dresses up?"

"No." The girl stated.

"There is another type of fan when it comes to children." Holmes stated. "Magdalene isn't saying what it is because she wants me to guess who she is."

"And who is she?" The other man sighed.

"I believe her last name is also Holmes."

There was a clicking sound as John looked at Holmes to try and make sense of things. "Wait... if her last name is Holmes then she is Mycroft's daughter?"

"Who else would name their child in this day and age Magdalene? Knowing my brother he has similar naming sense as my parents." Sherlock watched as John opened his mouth to protest. "Most parents don't let their children out this early in the morning. Which means she is running away from home. She's running away from home because her father is a major stiff. Which should be no surprise to you as you've met him. On top of this children don't go running away to complete strangers. They have to run away to nowhere or family."

"Shouldn't we contact Mycroft and let him know that she is here?" John asked, shaking his head as he did so.

"If Mycroft is smart he'll know to look here." Sherlock spoke up. And thus for the time being Magdalene ended up staying with her Uncle. When Mycroft finally got in contact with his brother, he decided it was simpler to let her stay. Perhaps the two could drive each other nuts and Magdalene would be willing to come home on her own.


End file.
